


time and time again (oikawa x reader)

by not_kyle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Confessions, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Ok bye, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, have fun reading, hi siobe, hope you are reading this, how do you do this, i guess, so you can put context in tags huh, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_kyle/pseuds/not_kyle
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, the so-called definition of perfection! Iwaizumi Hajime, your most brutally honest friend! And you, a disappointment to the society!Nah, you're just a normal person who's tired of listening to Oikawa's constant bragging. One day, though, you're surprised to hear what he has to say.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	time and time again (oikawa x reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staraesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraesque/gifts).



> oh wow xd this is my fiRST story posted here n im crying ;-;
> 
> anyway yes bye have fun

Today is just like any other day. It is Monday. You're heading to school like what normal students do. Your name is L/n Y/n. You are a third-year at Aobajohsai High, located in Miyagi Prefecture.

Your life is perfectly fine. You have a decent group of friends, a normal social life, and a casual family. You are even the manager of the school's boys' volleyball club, giving you a decent reputation. Nothing could ruin that, right?

Well, someone could.

Oikawa Tooru—tall, handsome, intellectual, you name it—is like the definition of perfection. Or, that's what other people think.

Being the captain of a strong volleyball team grants him plus points for his popularity. Many girls are head-over-heels for him. He likes that.

You don't.

You just don't get it. Yes, he has _decent_ looks, but is everyone blind by the fact that he has some flaws, too?

In your eyes, he has too much pride. He's too preoccupied with his social standing and "popularity". It bugs you. You don't know why.

Maybe it's because he flexes it a lot to you.

He considers you a friend. Meanwhile, you think he considers you as a journal, where he spills all his thoughts and emotions on you. Well, it would've been fine being his tea-buddy, but it would've been better if he just... _rephrases_ his words.

The way he talks to you is as if he's like...a _celebrity_ or something! He would say things like, "hey y/n-chan, don't you know a lot of girls get jealous when I talk to you?" or "y/n-chan~! I'm posting another photo of me. Which do you think would grab more attention?"

It's _annoying as hell._

You would try your best to respond as calm as possible, but you tend to give small hints at how you're tired of his constant blabbering.

Back to today—you're walking casually to school, your lilac bag hanging on one shoulder. You pass by a few schoolmates on the sidewalk, either walking their way to school or stopping by at small shops. Among the mess of people with white blazers and red ties, you spot a familiar guy with dark brown, spiked up hair, his eyes poring on his phone.

"Iwaizumi-kun!" You say, casually waving your hand at him. He turns his head a few times in confusion until he spots you.

He approaches you casually and smiles. "Good morning, L/n-san."

"Morning to you too," you grin back. "You're not with Oikawa-kun today, huh."

"He said he's going to stop by at a store," he replies while pocketing his phone. "Don't know why, but he told me to go already without him."

"Huh," you comment. "That's weird. He'd usually ask for company, that scaredy-cat."

"Probably scared of getting attacked by his _fans,_ " Iwaizumi jokes, raising his fingers forming quotation marks when he said the last word. You stifle a laugh.

"Did he say what he's up to?" you ask as you two start walking, following the flow of random schoolmates around you.

"No," he replies. "It's pretty strange. But whatever, it's not like I care."

You give a short laugh. More of a snort, actually.

The two of you start talking about random stuff like volleyball, homework, or Oikawa for no apparent reason, with you mostly ranting about how annoying he is.

You're pretty glad having Iwaizumi as a friend. He always listens, and even better, _agrees_ with you. Yes, he agrees that Oikawa is annoying.

You finally reach the school gates. It is still pretty early, about twenty minutes before the start of classes, so both of you walk to the gymnasium.

You and Iwaizumi are really close friends. Oikawa just tags along. You two occasionally pull pranks on Oikawa just for him to get embarrassed and mocked by his "fans". Those are the only moments of happiness between you and Oikawa. Happiness mostly for you, though. He'd get mad and act clingy as he always does.

The three—scratch that, _two_ —of you would usually hang out in the gym before classes start, which is what you're doing right now.

You take a ball from the volleyball cart beside the storage room and pass it to Iwaizumi.

"Pretend that's Oikawa," you say, pointing to the ball in his hands.

"Ew," his face distorts into disgust and threw it aside. "I would spike it away, but it'll be a waste of energy."

"I heard that!"

You and Iwaizumi look towards where the annoying voice came from. In front of the gym entrance stood Oikawa Tooru, the pesky fly himself. He points a finger towards Iwaizumi, other hand holding a yellow shopping bag probably full of milk bread.

"Mean Iwa-chan!" He pouts. You roll your eyes; so does Iwaizumi.

Oikawa's shoulders droop down in defeat as he enters the gym, placing his bags right beside the entrance where our bags also are. He then approached Iwaizumi. He ignores him.

"Hello?" Oikawa waves his hand in front of Iwaizumi's face. "Earth to Iwa-chan?"

"Hey L/n-san, let's go back to class," Iwaizumi says, ignoring Oikawa. "There's nothing interesting to do here."

You pick up the ball Iwaizumi threw and toss it to the volleyball cart. "Okay."

The two of you take your bags and exit the gym, leaving Oikawa and not listening to whatever he says.

"Why're you two not noticing me?" He complains as he follows you from behind. "This is a prank, but why does it have to be today?"

 _Eh? What does that mean?_ You think. _Whatever._

"Iwa-chan, did you forget what day it is?" He sighs. You look at Iwaizumi. It looks like a bolt of lightning struck him; his eyes were wide open in realization.

"Oh, right," Iwaizumi answers. You feel Oikawa's aura turn to victory.

"Eh?" You question, finally noticing a pleading Oikawa. "What about today?"

"You'll see," Oikawa smirks. You roll your eyes again.

You then look at Iwaizumi. "What's up with him?"

"Don't know don't care," Iwaizumi reverts back into ignoring Oikawa. Oikawa groans.

"Whatever," Oikawa says, giving up. "Let's just wait for later."

You are kind of curious at what he seems to be hiding, but you try to push that fact away. He's probably just going to have some sort of revenge prank against you.

But you _and_ Iwaizumi are the ones who prank him, though it seems like he's sided with Oikawa.

"Hey..." you start. "What're you guys up to?"

"What _we're_ up to?" Iwaizumi scoffs. "Don't add me in the chaos. It's Oikawa's doing."

"No fair! Tell me!"

~

Morning classes pass by without you still not knowing what they're up to. You hate it, being left out of the latest gossip, or whatever. And worse, it feels like whatever secret they have is being directed to you.

You would try to bug them to spill the beans, but you know if you do, you'd be like Oikawa, and you hate that. So the best you can do is to just wait, as Oikawa said. You also hate that.

Guess you could say you hate everything.

The lunch bell rings and the students flood out of the room like birds whose cage has been opened. You walk with Iwaizumi and Oikawa (much to your dismay) to the cafeteria as Oikawa talks about his latest post. As if you two are listening.

The three of you reach the cafeteria in no time, sitting on the nearest table. Iwaizumi sits beside you, Oikawa in front of you.

You take out your lunchbox. Oikawa opens the yellow shopping bag and brings out four pieces of milk bread. _Debatable._

"I'm going to buy some food," Iwaizumi says, standing up. "You guys go eat ahead."

"Eh?" You say, opening your lunchbox to reveal rice, chicken, and sushi. "Don't you pack lunch?"

"Decided to do something else this time." Iwaizumi smiles and leaves the table.

"Ew, now I'm stuck with this...guy," you sigh, grabbing your chopsticks. You notice him sigh.

"You really don't know why he left, huh?" Oikawa whispers, loud enough for you to hear.

You raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To leave us alone, duh!" He smirks, folding his arms behind his head and leaning on his chair.

"Yeah, so?" I ask. "That a problem?"

"Never mind," Oikawa sighs again. "I should probably lower my pride, don't you think?"

"Definitely!" You exclaim, finally thinking that Oikawa realized his mistake. "Didn't you notice that pride of yours since before? With a brain like _yours_ , I thought you'd realize it sooner!"

"...I-I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Oikawa points out blankly.

"Take it as an advice, young man," you smirk, placing your chopsticks down. "You gotta realize your flaws as early as possible before other people have to point it out. It's embarrassing."

"Okay, okay," Oikawa puts his hands down and grabs a milk bread.

You sigh. "Anyway, aren't you going to tell me that _thing_ you said I'm supposed to wait for later?"

"Huh?" He chomps down the bread in a second. "Oh, _that_ thing."

Oikawa puts down the bread and intertwines his fingers. "Well...I just thought I should say this already since it's been bugging me since before. I've tried talking about it with other people and they told me the same thing," he then scratches the back of his head. "It's just that..."

Short pause. A moment of silence.

"Oh, just tell it already!"

You turn around to see Iwaizumi standing behind you impatiently, a food tray on his hands.

"Tell what?" You say eagerly, turning back to Oikawa. "Whatever it is, say it. You know I don't like getting left out. Just—"

"I like you." Oikawa says blankly, staring at you with intent. "There, you happy? I just confessed to you, idiot."

You are taken aback. _The_ Oikawa Tooru, so-called definition of perfection, confessed to a failure of a person like you?

"This is one of your _revenge_ pranks, isn't it?" You question, not believing anything Oikawa just said.

"No it's not, dammit!" Iwaizumi says with irritation, placing his tray down on the table beside you. "He's been planning this confession thing or whatever literally _weeks_ ago. He ain't accepting a no, though."

"Well," you sigh and slump on your seat. You know you couldn't go against Iwaizumi since he's the most brutally honest person you've ever met. You look at Oikawa. "You're...I don't know. You must be crazy to like someone like me."

"Call me crazy, but it's true." This time Oikawa smiles...genuinely, not a smirk. He then takes out something from the yellow shopping bag—a cookies n' cream chocolate bar.

_You love cookies n' cream and chocolate bars. Mix it up, you love it more._

_And you hate the fact it had to come from Oikawa._

_But you still love it, though._

_How complicated are your feelings?_

Oikawa slides the bar across the table and you catch it with your right hand.

"So?" He asks. "You accept it or not?"

"I like the chocolate..." you start. "But I'm not sure if I should like you."

True, you like him in a small portion of yourself, but you're mostly annoyed by his attitude.

Though he can _improve_ , right?

"If you accept my _feelings_ ," Oikawa starts. "I'm going to buy you that chocolate every morning. Deal?"

You think for a moment.

_I guess I could teach him a thing or two. Plus I get free chocolate._

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANKS FOR READING I RLY APPRECIATE OWO
> 
> have a great day ^^


End file.
